Wireless networking transceivers have traditionally been concerned more with interference from external sources than with internally derived interference. However, studies have shown that a significant amount of interference experienced in wireless networking receivers is generated within the wireless platform itself. In a notebook computer, for example, various clocks and other components were found to generate signals that can cause significant interference within a wireless networking receiver within the system. This platform noise is typically frequency dependent and can degrade communication performance in the associated wireless network. Techniques and structures for mitigating platform noise in wireless receivers are needed.